


Tiempo de ser kaotikos

by GoldenLiar



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: and being gay, bros being bros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar
Summary: Marga y Nicolás compartiendo media neurona, siendo geis y teniendo un par de crisisLo he escrito con k en el título porque mi sentido del humor es una mierda, cursed, como todo lo que escribo
Kudos: 4





	Tiempo de ser kaotikos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daruxxa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daruxxa/gifts).



Las llaves tratando por todos los medios de entrar en la cerradura al otro lado de la puerta alertan a Marga, tirada en ropa interior en el suelo del apartamento. Se levanta con esfuerzo en la penumbra que es el salón (cualquiera levanta las persianas con el puto sol que hace en la calle) y camina hacia la puerta que Nicolás no consigue abrir, haciendo su trabajo por él en el mismo momento en el que el chico consigue meter la llave. Marga entrecierra los ojos ante toda la claridad que viene del portal, tratando de enfocar a su amigo al contraluz.

Nicolás le devuelve la mirada, sudoroso, haciendo esfuerzos para respirar. Tiene el pelo pegado a la frente y la camiseta mojada por todas partes. Se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo y señala con el pie la caja rectangular a su lado, que mide casi la mitad de lo que mide Marga.

—¿La pasas tú? —Pregunta, señalándose la camiseta con una mueca de asco. Marga asiente y sale a la entrada, agradeciendo el suelo de baldosa frío contra sus pies descalzos mientras nicolás entra al piso, quitándose las deportivas y la camiseta nada más cruzar la puerta y desapareciendo en la habitación.

Marga considera levantar la caja durante una fracción de segundo, pero ni se ve capaz ni tiene ganas de hacerlo así que opta por arrastrarla dentro del piso a base de pataditas y empujones con las rodillas. La deja en medio del salón y, en vista de que Nicolás no aparece por ningún lado, comienza a quitarle el precinto.

O los padres de Nicolás lo han guardado mal o ella ha abierto la caja del revés, pero en la masa de plástico gris que ha aparecido tras levantar las solapas de la caja y varias piezas de porexpán no hay ni rastro de ningún tipo de botón que encienda el bicho. Escucha a Nicolás enredar en la cocina mientras busca la forma de tumbar la caja para darle la vuelta, y cuando su amigo aparece por fin la encuentra sacudiendo la caja de cartón, de la que caen más porexpán y varias ruedas, pero no el climatizador.

—Toma. —Le ordena con suavidad Nicolás, en lugar del “trae que te lo vas a cargar, burra” que tiene en la punta de la lengua, mientras le pasa un vaso de agua con hielo que Marga se bebe, más agradecida por quitarse de en medio la caja que por el refresco. O tal vez no, se plantea, después de dar un trago y meterse un hielo en la boca, partiéndolo con los dientes. Observa a Nicolás sacar las solapas de debajo de la caja y deslizarla suavemente hacia arriba, dejando el amasijo de plástico en el suelo. Nicolás le da la vuelta, no con facilidad pero sí con mucho menos esfuerzo del que le llevaría a ella.— Ponle las ruedas, hazme el favor.

Marga deja el vaso en la mesa y recoge las ruedas esparcidas por el suelo diligentemente tan solo para mirar los huecos donde encajan en el cacharro sin saber qué hacer. No parece que vayan atornilladas, así que opta por encajarlas a la fuerza bruta. Nicolás no le dice nada, ocupado ahora en sacudir la caja, porque si es él el que lo hace está bien, aparentemente.

—No está el mando. —Se rinde, cuando de la caja no cae nada.— Ni los hielos, pero de eso se puede comprar. —Marga mastica otro hielo como respuesta, y a Nicolás le duelen los dientes solo de escucharlo.

—Enchúfalo porque estoy como a dos segundos de morirme. —Pide Marga, y Nicolás obedece, enchufandolo detrás del sofá. Marga le da al botón en cuanto Nicolás se vuelve a poner de pie, suspirando cuando el aire frío le da en las piernas. Nicolás se sienta en el suelo a su lado para que el aire le de en el pecho.

—Mucho mejor que el verano pasado.— Suspira Marga. Nicolás no se atreve a contestar.

**Author's Note:**

> mi abuela me ha comprado un climatizador y es mi posesión más preciada, y mi bastardo y mi niña se merecen uno


End file.
